eternaldarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Horror
A horror, is a large, somewhat ape-like creature with high physical and magickal strength. Horrors have 3 heads, though Ulyaoth horrors lack eyes and Xel'lotath horrors have 3 large eyes in place of heads. The heads/eyes are the weak points. Attack(s) Horrors attack by swiping their claws, sometimes using both hands to deal additional damage. Horrors can also use a shock attack in which they stomp on the floor and shoot a bolt of raw Magick at the player, which, apart from inflicting damage, will also drain the stat based on their alignment. Finally, Horrors have a sort of electrical current running through their bodies that will flare up and shock any enemies nearby, making approaching a Horror all the more difficult. This current will target players even if they are invisible or have bound the Horror to fight for them. *Chattur'gha deals more damage, and cause breathlessness autopsy journal Notes - The necks of the Horror are its weakest point. - Thick chitinous curvious plates & sturdy muscles protect this creature. Maximillian's Report: "Oh, the Horror! The HORROR!! A behemoth of hatred incarnate! What manner of creature is that? A ton of flesh and sinew wielding muscles thick as ropes strung onto claws that could crush stone and sever metal as though it were threshed wheat. Crushing, cutting..The walls shook with each step it took! Oh, the HORROR!! An abomination...Its physiology remarkable abstract...no real organs or anything...It shouldn't work, but it did!! And the mouths...those gnashing scythes of teeth - I tell you, it existed ONLY to EAT!! To consume! To gnaw! To bite! To DEVOUR!!" *Xel'lotath drains Sanity autopsy journal Notes - Its eyes are its weakness. - The creature is highly dependant on sight, rather than sound. Maximillian't Report: "Eyes! Rot their eyes...! Their staring sees through your soul like looking through a window...And the lids...festooned with tiny, hook-like teeth...that gape and gnash...It doesn't make sense...no anatomy would form like that...but it has!! Was it natural? How could it be? Oh unholy beast, thou must be killed, lest you corrput my world!! Have at thee!! HAVE AT THEE..." *Ulyaoth drains Magick autopsy journal Notes - Although the creature has no eyes, it is far from blind. - The Horror's latent energy causes an electrical discharge if it comes close. Maximillian's Report: "They have no eyes...! But they CAN see, I tell you!! No eyes...no! No eyes at all...but you can feel it LOOKING at you!! It stares through you...like looking through empty air, and you can feel it...raking through your innards with their "touch"...! The shiver of their senses combing your bowels through empty space...! Oh horribleness!" In that sense, Red Horrors inflict the most damage (as practically every Chattur'gha minion does). Summoning Horrors Horrors can be summoned by casting the "Summon Horror" spell, which is a 7-point spell consisting of the Tier (summon), Aretak (creature) and Pargon (power) runes and their respective alignment. Trivia *Horrors appear capable of using magick, as evident in Edwin Lindsey's chapter Category:Enemies Category:Characters